finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Regalia
O Regalia, também conhecido como Quartz Regalia , é o carro que Noctis Lucis Caelum e seus amigos usam para atravessar Eos em Final Fantasy XV. É um conversível preto do Rei Regis identificado por sua placa: RHS-113. O grupo às vezes se refere a ela como "a velha menina", aparentemente como um hábito retirado de Cindy Aurum. Segundo o diretor Hajime Tabata, os jogadores devem considerar o carro um membro do grupo,Final Fantasy XV: Stella is gone, Episode Duscae 2.0 slated for June 9 — Gematsu.com assim como se deve considerar as aeronaves dos Final Fantasy antigos um membro do grupo. O carro simboliza o mundo aberto e a liberdade no jogo,All-in-One Final Fantasy XV Article: Five Interviews And Tons of New Information — Squareportal.net e também a presença do Rei Regis, como o carro era originalmente dele. O carro é uma metáfora da viajem que será preservada por seu pai e também entre Noctis e ele. Perfil O carro é um conversível de cor preta com quatro assentos em couro escuro. As calotas das rodas têm a imagem de uma garra de um chocobo como uma homenagem por eles costumarem ser um meio de transporte comum na série. Ele tem uma única placa na parte de trás, e ela acende no escuro. Lê-se o nome "Insomnia" acima de "RHS-113", se referindo a capital de Lucis e Regis ser seu 113° governante. A parte inferior lê-se "The Royal Capital" (A Capital Real), referindo-se mais ainda a mesma. O carro real Cadillac Ciel se assemelha na aparência com Regalia. Ele se assemelha também ao carro esporte Maybach Exelero, em especial seu para-choque. Não se sabe se estes, ou qualquer outro modelo de carro, foi usado como inspiração na concepção do carro do jogo, embora Tabata tenha dito: "Eu realmente não posso dizer exatamente qual empresa nós olhamos, mas certamente o design do carro no jogo foi inspirado pelos fabricantes de automóveis alemães e um par de carros britânicos." Quando o jogo era conhecido como Versus XIII, o carro parecia um Jaguar S-Type e tinha um teto panorâmico que se abria. História Regis uma vez fez uma viagem através de Lucis para Accordo. Como mostrado em uma fotografia antiga em Cape Caem, ele tinha o Regalia com ele. O carro quebrou na primeira perna de sua jornada, mas Cid Sophiar, o mecânico de Regis, encontrou um lugar onde ele poderia consertá-lo. Regis retornou a Insomnia de sua viagem e, quando ouviu que sua esposa, Aulea, de repente estava entrando em trabalho de parto, ele e Cor Leonis, o marechal da Guarda da Coroa e amigo de Regis, largaram tudo. Eles correram com o Regalia para o hospital de tal maneira que danificaram o carro. Cor relata depois que Cid não estava feliz com isso, o que implica que ele foi o único a repará-lo. Como descrito em Platinum Demo – Final Fantasy XV, Noctis com oito anos de idade entrou em coma após um ataque de um demônio. Ele foi guiado através de uma paisagem de sonho por um Carbuncle, que identificou o Regalia como o "refúgio seguro" do jovem Noctis que ele o associou com seu pai. Encontrar o Regalia em seu sonho permite que Noctis acorde do coma. Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia, e Prompto Argentum dirigem os Regalias para Galdin Quay onde devem embarcar em uma balsa para Altissia onde Noctis vai se casar. Como está implícito no Final Fantasy XV Prologue Parting Ways, nem Noctis nem Ignis nunca dirigiram o Regalia antes, e nenhum deles jamais dirigiu para fora da cidade da coroa. Noctis pede a Ignis para não deixar Prompto dirigi-lo. Enquanto dirigem pela região Leide nas terras de Lucis, Regalia quebra. Noctis e seus amigos o empurram para o posto avançado Hammerhead para Cindy Aurum consertá-lo. Ela se imediatamente impressiona com o veículo. Insomnia foi isolada por uma barreira mágica de 30 anos atrás, e desde então os carros da cidade da coroa eram raros nas terras exteriores. Ela apresenta várias maneiras de atualizar o carro se Noctis e seus amigos adquirirem os materiais necessários. Após a queda de Insomnia, Noctis e seus amigos estão fugindo do Império de Niflheim. Depois que eles dirigem o Regalia para o Disco de Cauthess para Noctis forjar um pacto com Titan, o carro é confiscado pelas forças de Niflheim. O grupo se infiltra em uma base imperial para recuperar o Regalia, e são permitidos sair com ele por Ardyn Izunia, o chanceler de Niflheim que parece estar sombreando-os. Quando eles escapam do continente no barco do Rei Regis, eles levam o Regalia com eles. O Regalia é mais tarde colocado no trem para Gralea, e Noctis dirige o Regalia na capital imperial enquanto está sob ataque. O Regalia é destruído e eles são forçados a deixá-lo para trás. Antes de abandonar o carro, Noctis recorda um tempo de sua juventude quando ela trouxe seu pai, o rei Regis, para casa. Depois de dormir dez anos dentro do Cristal, Noctis retorna a Lucis e consegue uma réplica da Regalia de Talcott Hester. Linha do tempo alternativa Em um final alternativo, Ignis é sequestrado por Ardyn e levado para a Fortaleza de Zegnautus para atrair Noctis e seu grupo. Eles chegam em Gralea com a ajuda de Ravus Nox Fleuret e a viagem de trem para Niflheim e a separação de Prompto nunca acontecem. O grupo retorna a Lucis, aparentemente sem o Regalia, não deixando claro se ele foi destruído. Jogabilidade O carro pode ser visto como ter um 'piloto automático' conduzido por Ignis, ou sendo dirigido manualmente pelo jogador, e durante os passeios de carro, pode-se escutar as conversas entre os personagens a bordo. O carro pode ser customizado pelo jogador, possivelmente com partes ganhados pela derrota de monstros. Durante o trailer "passo a passo" liberado durante a Paris Game Week, no final de outubro de 2014, o jogador pisca os faróis e um carro NPC reage a ação. Os desenvolvedores olharam para os jogos como Need for Speed para fazer a mecânica de condução do carro no jogo agradável e divertida. A condução é feita para replicar a sensação de dirigir um carro sem entrar no "âmago" da questão. Os jogadores irão viajar a maior parte do jogo no carro, embora seja possível ir a pé, embora isso não seja aconselhável , pois alguns lugares podem estar muito longe; a caminhada está reservada para alcançar lugares onde o carro não pode alcançar. O trailer da Tokyo Game Show 2014 tem a sua maior parte com o grupo andando de carro; eles passam passam por um arco de pedra perto de um fragmento astral, mas longe da estrada principal. Se o jogador se separa do carro, ele podem se encontrar com ele novamente. Os inimigos podem atacar enquanto o grupo está andando no carro, e, se isso acontecer, eles devem sair para lutar. Durante a Active Time Report de 29 de Agisto, a Square Enix mostrou novas imagens da mecânica de condução do jogo. No modo automático, o jogador define um destino e o carro começará indo para lá com Ignis no volante, mas o jogador por parar em qualquer lugar. O carro é movido a gasolina, como os carros em Final Fantasy VIII, e pode andar para fora da estrada; a gasolina pode ser reabastecida em postos de gasolina. "Joyride View" permite que o jogador viaje junto do grupo e ver como os personagens interagem. "Driver View" permite ver a estrada através dos olhos de Ignis, e a "Scenic View" mostra o carro a partir de uma perspectiva cinematográfica. Locais marcados com um "P" são lugares de estacionamento onde o carro pode parar automaticamente. Criação e desenvolvimento Regalia é o carro de Regis e representa o grupo viajando com ele, e tem sido descrito como uma metáfora "para o príncipe levar o amor, encargos e obrigações de seu pai durante o caminho para seu destino". Como o vínculo entre Noctis e seu pai e o foco que o carro vai ser representado na história foram pessoalmente importantes para Tabata. Ele explicou que no Japão, as crianças são orgulhosas do carro de seus pais, sendo uma grande coisa ir em um passei para obter funcionalidades do carro explicadas por um dos pais. Ele descreveu isso como uma experiência maravilhosa em sua infância em sua infância que ele queria apresentar dentro do jogo. O carro oi projetado inicialmente com o volante no lado direito (como os carros japoneses), mas isso foi mudado para o lado esquerdo, após uma longa discussão na empresa. Estava sendo planejado para o carro ser incluído na demo Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae, mas foi removido. Hajime Tabata explicou a razão para a decisão foi que não queria que a demo se distanciasse muito do que os fãs esperam de Final Fantasy, tornando-a focada em dirigir. Galeria File:Regalia-Regis-FFXV-Artwork.png|Arte conceitual do Regalia com o Rei Regis. File:Regalia (RHS-113) Reparo.png|left|thumb|O grupo conversando com Cindy sobre as condições do Regalia. File:FF_XV_Luna.png|O grupo dirigindo no escuro. File:Adamantoise-FFXV-Duscae.jpg|O grupo dirigindo no Regalia. File:FFXV_RHS-133.png|Perfil lateral. File:Grupo-dirigindo-FFXV.png|Perfil frontal. File:Duscae-1.png|Perfil traseiro. File:Chocobo-lateral-FFXV.png|As calotas com a figura de garras de Chocobo. File:Final Fantasy XV RHS-113.png|Noctis e o grupo no Regalia. File:FFXV ED Cindy Regalia.png|O nome de Regis nas calotas do Regalia. File:The_party_heading_to_Caem.jpg|O grupo indo para Caem. Etimologia Regalia é o termo latino [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plurale_tantum plurare tantum] que designa os privilégios e as insígnias de um soberano. A palavra deriva da substantivação do latim do adjetivo regalis, "real", próprio do Rex, "rei". Ás vezes é usado no singular, regale. Trivialidades *Durante o livestream talk show em 2 de outubro de 2014, o diretor Hajime Tabata mostrou uma imagem com memes de internet que mostram o grupo de Final Fantasy XV no carro, olhando para o lado, com o fundo mudado para um cardápio de lanchonete, que havia sido editada em uma série de maneiras. Logo depois, a Square Enix lançou essa foto somente com o grupo em modo PNG, para incentivar os fãs para editar em diferentes formas para dar publicidade para o jogo. Referencias en:Regalia Categoria:Final Fantasy XV Categoria:Transportes